EMD SD40-2
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; SD40-2 (pronounced SD40 "Dash 2") is a six-axle, 3,000hp diesel locomotive built from 1972 to 1989. It is an upgrade of the original EMD SD40; being part of EMD's improved/upgraded and more reliable "Dash 2" line. Almost 4,000 built and many are still in use (though, only CSX and Norfolk Southern still primarily use their fleets of units for general revenue freight service). History The EMD SD40-2 is an upgrade to the original SD40 only with higher tractive effort, modular electronics, and other features that surpassed the original. It was the first in EMD's "Dash 2" line of upgraded and improved diesel locomotives (which inluded improved wiring, improved dynamic braking systems, better tractive effort, etc.), and was originally meant to compete with the MLW (ALCO) M630 and the GE U30C, but quickly captured overwhelming popularity leaving EMD's competitors in secondary positions; in terms of sales. There have been customized versions of the SD40-2: the SD40-2F, a cowl-type unit built only for the Canadian Pacific; the SD40-2W, built with a wide cab; and many other variants as opposed to the original (as listed below). Many have been built and many still exist as of today, but are slowly in the process of being retired from primary service on US Class 1 railroads such as BNSF, Norfolk Southern, and Union Pacific (although CN, CP, and CSX still primarily use their SD40-2 units for general revenue freight service). Specifications The EMD SD40-2 uses a 16-cylinder 3,000 hp 12-645E3 engine which is turbocharged. It has a width of 10 ft 3 1⁄8 in (3.127 m), has a height of 15 ft 7 1⁄8 in (4.753 m) over the rails, and weighs 368,000 lb (170 tons) to 409,000 lb (204.5 tons) depending on the model. The original SD40 (and subsequent SD40-2) was rated at 3,000hp. Though, most of these units (being CP's fleets of SD40-2 units as well as CN's SD40-2W units and so forth) were built at EMD's London, Ontario facility; besides rebuilt unit being rated at 3,000hp. Versions There are many different versions and/or variants of the SD40-2. (Aside from the original SD40.) *SD40-2F (CP Rail full-cowl carbody version) *F40C (Modified passenger version used by the West Suburban Mass Transit District, later METRA; similar to SDP40F.) *SDP40F (Amtrak's first official fleet of diesels in 1973; rebuilt from a F45 or FP45) *SD40-2B (Rebuilt cabless version) *SD40T-2 (Built for the SP and the Rio Grande; has special type of cooling system) *SD40M-2 (Morrison-Knudsen rebuilds of pre-Dash Two SD40's or SD45's.) *SD40-3 (Rebuilds incorporating microprocessor controls) *SD40E (NS rebuilt SD50's with SD40-2 components and engines) *SD40-2E (Rebuilt version for the SP) *SD40-2R (SD40-2 Life Extension Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40N (SD40-2 Rebuild Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40A (SD40 built on a SDP45 frame) *SD40-2W (Used on BC rail and CN; wide-cab Canadian built variant) *SD40-2ECO (Experimental rebuilt SD40-2 used on the BN) *SD40-2H (High-speed version or variant built specially for the Union Pacific; was often designated or rated at 3,200hp and consisted of having a "snoot nose") Trivia/Facts *'SD40-2 is said as: "SD40 'Dash' 2".' *KCS (Kansas City Southern) #637 was the''' very first SD40-2 ever built', but was unfortunately scrapped (unlike IC #6071). *The SD40-2 is considered to be one of the most popular locomotives of many railfans. *The type of locomotive has also been said to be the known as the '"Chevy Silverado of Diesel Locomotives" as regarded by enthusiasts. *Like every other locomotive built by EMD other than the GP59 (being the only other short hood production unit ordered by either railroad); the Southern Railroad and Norfolk And Western railroads (including their successor; Norfolk Southern) had "'''hi-hood" or "high-hood" variants of the SD40 and SD40-2, to whom the short hood, front hood, or "nose" of the locomotive was extended to provide better safety (as well as better weight stability) for head-on collisions; thus, the "high-hood" being an early example of a safety-cab. *Burlington Northern, Union Pacific, Canadian Pacific, and Conrail had the largest fleets of SD40-2's out of all North American Class 1 railroads. *Several SD40-2s have been built with "snoot" style noses, which are extended hoods on the front of a diesel locomotive meant for housing special components or utilities like with UP's SD40-2H units (as seen below in the last section). *AVWR (Allegheny And West Virginia Railroad) #1206 is a SD40-2 which was used for the film "Unstoppable", which chased after two runaway AC4400CW's leading a train hauling toxic chemicals. *The DM&E has the largest fleet of SD40-2's than any other North American Class 2 or Class 3 railroad. *Oddly, the Southern Pacific had two SD40-2's rebuild into SD39's and repainted into D&RGW liveries for the 1997 film "Switchback". What makes this unusual, is the fact that the D&RGW never owned any SD40-2's, let alone SD39 units. *The D&RGW was one of the only US Class 1 railroads to not purchase the SD40-2 during its production. *Most of the Illinois Central's fleet of SD40-2 units had their center radiators or dynamic radiators removed, and were often designated as a "SD40-3". *Oddly, two former SP SD40-2 units were rebuilt and repainted into the D&RGW scheme for the filming of a low-budget action film (similar to how the SCRX former D&RGW GP40 was used). Both units still remain in the scheme, yet they aren't from the D&RGW's heritage. *Canadian Pacific Railway (CP) purchased several former Norfolk Southern "hi-hood" units and eventually converted them to be used as "B-Units", designating them as a SD40-2B, yet their cabs simply had their windows platted over as opposed to being completely rebuilt. *The CP also purchased a fleet of former KCS (Kansas City Southern Railway) and UP (Union Pacific) SD40-2's; which some still remain in their original paint. *Many former BN SD40-2 units have been leased by various different leasing companies; as well as a fleet of former BN SD40-2's were actually purchased by Norfolk Southern to replace several fleets of former N&W and SOU "hi-hood" SD40-2's which were recently retired. *As of 2011, NS has also rebuilt several more fleets of their "hi-hood" SD40-2 units to have a unqiue type of safety cab known as an "Admiral Cab", which as a thicker and taller hood, as well as having "Whisper-Cab" features like with the EMD SD70I and SD60I. The particular type of cab is similar to the "Cresent Cab" used on their SD60E units. *The term, "Admiral Cab" is actually the nickname of the unique cab given by rail employees and railfans; to whom the cab interior resembles an "Admiral's Quarters" on a naval vessel or ship. *NS 3329 was once actually the very first Conrail SD40-2 ever purchased by the railroad, as well as wearing an exclusive Maersk Sealand intermodal scheme to celebrate the opening of a new intermodal facility in California. This unit still remains on NS' roster, but no longer wears the exclusive Maersk Sealand scheme. *CP 6078; a SD40-2B (known as the "odd-ball SD40-2 by railfans); is actually a converted SD40-2 which was wrecked, but never fully restored. Thus, retaining everything but its original controls and cab components. *KCS has also converted a fleet of "snoot nose" SD40-2 units into SD40-2B units for MOW (Maintenance of Way) track repair service. *Some of BNSF's SD40-2B units are actually rebuilt from former BN SD40-2 units, while the others are from the ATSF's heritage. *CP also briefly equipped several of their SD40-2 units with radiator smoke deflectors similar to what was used on the GP40X units owned by the SP. *Locomotive 2012; a Trains Magazine special issue; celebrated the SD40-2's 40th anniversary or birthday during 2012 by dedicating a complete section to the special locomotive. *NS rebuilt several of their SD40-2 units into SD38-2 designated units for yard and local train service, but are in the process of being reconverted back into SD40-2 units as of early 2013. *Two CN (Canadian National) SD40-2W units were recently converted to use natural gas, and are part of an experiment or program to conserve fuel consumption and make fuel spending more economical for the railroad. *The N&W also owned several standard-hood SD40-2 units; most which were rebuilt from SD35 units. *Numerous SD40-2 units owned by the UP (Union Pacific) were once rebuilt with "high-speed" specifications (right around or during 1976-1977) which were often classified as a "SD40-2H". Such units were often regarded as some of the first 3,200hp units built. They have since been rebuilt into "snoot nose" SD40-2 units; though the nose design was originally meant to house the special equipment and gear (besides serving or acting as a form of streamlining) to give the units additional speed and tractive effort. *Several ATSF "snoot nose" SD40-2 units were actually fitted with early versions of Locotrol; and early form of DPU technology (though, DPU technology evolved from Locotrol III). Fun Fact This was the very first article or page on this site. Gallery Pictures-48653-DSC_b2769.jpg|Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad (AVWR) #1206. A fictional railroad for film "Unstoppable". EMD_SDP40.jpg|A BNSF SDP40. A former Great Northern Railway unit. Pre-CSX_4617.jpg|C&O SD40 7534 (now CSX 4617). My_favorite_CSX_unit.jpg|CSX 4617 when it first received it's renumbered patch. BNSF_SD40-2B.jpg|A BNSF SD40-2B. IC_6071.jpg|IC 6071 (ex GM&O 950, nee EMD 434) is an SD40X demonstartor built in 1964. GM&O_950.jpg|GM&O SD40X 950. CSX_heritage_units.jpg|CSX 4617 just before it was repainted in 2008. BNSF SDP40.jpg|Rear of a SDP40. CSX SD40-3.jpg|An example of a CSX SD40-3. (Notice how the cab is modified and completely rebuilt.) Rebuilt SP SD39 film units.jpg|Two ex-SP SD39 units painted in a faux D&RGW scheme for the movie "Switchback". NS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|An ex NS CP-patched SD40-2 "hi-hood" unit. Former NS CP SD40-2.jpg|A former NS SD40-2 converted into a SD40-2B by the CP. UP-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|A former UP-painted CP SD40-2. KCS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|A former KCS-painted CP-patched SD40-2. Former BN NS SD40-2.jpg|A former BN SD40-2 which was purchased, renumbered, and repainted by the NS. NS 3329.jpg|NS 3329; the very first Conrail SD40-2, painted in the Maersk Sealand exclusive scheme. Awesome Photo.JPG|An ironic photo opportunity; NS 5401 poses with NS 3329; the first CR SD40-2 and one of the last Conrail-painted SD50 units on NS' roster. CP 6078.jpg|An example of CP SD40-2B #6078; the "odd-ball SD40-2". (Notice how the windows are plated over.) KCS SD40-2B.jpg|A KCS SD40-2B converted from a "snoot nose" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab Diagram.jpg|An example of a NS "Admiral Cab" design. (Notice how the window frames, hood, and number board plates are slightly different from the original short hood cab on original SD40-2 units.) NS Admiral Cab SD40-2.jpg|An example of a NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab SD40-2 2.jpg|Another example of a NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2 showing the distinguished nose or hood. CP SD40-2 With Radiator Shield.jpg|A CP SD40-2 with a "radiator shield". NS 3821.jpg|NS #3821; one of the several SD40-2 units to be converted into a SD38-2, and is in the process of becoming it's original "self". Grey CN SD40-2.JPG|A grey-painted CN SD40-2 which is actually one of the many former Wisconsin Central (WC; units originally owned by the Algoma Central) SD40-2 units which were absorbed into the railroad after the WC's purchase in 2001. Standard Hood NW SD40-2.jpg|A standard-hood (low-short hood) N&W SD40-2. Former MP CN SD40-2.jpg|A former UP (originally MP) CN SD40-2. 100_1084.JPG|An SD40-2 at Altoona, PA, showing how the original high-hood cab has been cut clean off for replacement by an Admiral Cab. 100_1088.JPG|The electrical cabinet normally located behind the cab of SD40-2's, though this one can be seen because the cab has been removed. 100_1086.JPG|A high-hood SD40-2 in Altoona, PA, awaiting conversion to Admiral Cab. Sources http://www.altoonaworks.info/pics/contributor/g-carry/gerry_1.jpg http://utahrails.net/articles/up-fast-forties.php http://utahrails.net/articles/up-final-four-sd40-2.php Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Six-axled diesel locomotives